Brave frontier: revenge of the gods
by Yuhara
Summary: A newcomer summoner named Alexis is brought into the word of El Gaia to be trained to combat against the four fallen gods, rated M for language, violence, and possibly a lemon later if requested enough.


**Hi guys, this is my first fanfiction, hope you all enjoy it, I'd like to point out like everyone else, I DO NOT own Brave frontier, just merely a fan.**

It was a beautiful spring morning in Kyoto Japan, the grass was as green as if someone had painted it, and the cherry blossom trees were so vibrant that the petals could be mistakened for candy,

Of course, no better way than to spend this kind of morning than sleeping in...if it were a weekend,

Which our young hero would have known if she kept track of time...or even of the calendar,

"Alexis! Wake up!" an older female voice called up the stairway,

Groggily, the 19 year old blonde girl got up, her blonde hair a mess, and her room was not much different, she looked towards the clock and suddenly was wide awake as if someone fired a gun nearby,

"Shit! I'm gonna be late!" She exclaimed,

"Watch your language!" Her mother called up,

"Sorry!" Alexis replied,

she hurriedly got dressed in her black sweats, mini grey tank top and put on her blue vest over it, her sea blue eyes really popped with the vest, also drew more attention to the light blue streak in her blonde hair, she hurriedly grabbed her roll along bag and raced down the stairs, nearly tripping over herself,

"Off I go! See you on summer break!" Alexis said as she raced out the door,

She ran as fast as she could to the bus stop,

"Made it!" She said with heavy breathing,

"Take your seat, and we'll be off." The driver said,

Alexis nodded then took her seat, thought she did wonder, why was she the only one on the bus if she was cutting it SO close?

Soon they were off, Alexis was told that this school was far away, about 3 hours through the freeway,

She fell asleep after about an hour and a half, she had a dream as she slept,

It was pitch black all around her, with the exception of a little light overhead,

"Alexis..." She heard a male voice say,

"You possess great power...a day of darkness approaches..." It said,

Suddenly a little light was glowing around her neck, replaced by a silver necklace moments later, it had a small amber colored stone on it,

"Go...help bring peace to the worlds...yours...and theirs..." The voice said before Alexis suddenly woke up, the bus was coming to a stop on a dirt road in a meadow surrounded by forest,

"We're here." The driver said,

"Where is 'here' though?" Alexis asked,

"Look out to the right side of the bus, that's where we are." The driver said,

Alexis stepped out of the bus with her bag and her jaw nearly dropped, it was a large citadel, and she wondered how it escaped her view before she left the bus,

She walked towards the large doors and slowly pushed one open, she was amazed to see people of various races wandering around, Hispanic, American, German, Italian, you name it, they were there.

"Welcome to the summoner academy." A voice said,

Alexis looked and saw an older man with an eyepatch approach her,

"Summoner academy? What's that?" Alexis asked,

"Ho ho ho. Well I'll tell you, I am Elder Grahdens." He said,

"I'm Alexis." She replied,

"Alexis, a beautiful name, for a beautiful young lady." Grahdens said, making Alexis blush in an uncomfortable manner,

"A-Anyway, are we still in Japan?" She asked,

"Japan? You must be a student from Earth in that case, you're within El Gaia." Grahdens answered,

"El Gaia? Ohhh I get it, this is some kinda live action roleplay, right?" Alexis asked,

"Roleplay? This is far from that." Grahdens said,

"I see you already have your summoner stone." Grahdens said,

Alexis suddenly realized that the necklace from her dream was really there, which spooked her to a degree,

"Okay, this is REALLY weird." Alexis said, feeling a bit uneasy,

"Easy now, I understand this is a lot to take in at once." Grahdens said,

"What am I doing here anyway?" Alexis asked,

"Well if you're to be a student here, it's best you know." Grahdens said,

"You see, there are beings known as "fallen gods" who wish to eliminate humanity, but a god named Lucius denied them the chance by opening a gate from our old world, Grand Gaia, to our new world, El Gaia, however, these fallen gods are trying once again to eliminate humanity, Lucius has been calling upon humans to defeat them, our forces grew weaker and weaker, so he started bringing in students from Earth, and he chose you." Grahdens explained,

"But what can I do? I have no combat experience, much less able to fight a god." Alexis objected,

"Well that is where that summoner stone around your neck comes in, you can summon warriors to fight the gods, however, you must summon them first." Grahdens replied,

"And how do I do that?" Alexis asked,

"I'm afraid you must ask for help from another, as I have important matters to attend to, if you will excuse me." Grahdens said as he left,

"I don't mean to sound nosey, but I overheard you asking about summoning units." A male voice said from behind Alexis, she turned to see a boy about her age and he had a girl with long blue hair with him,

He had eyes that matched the color of amethyst, black hair, and he wore a black shirt, dark gray pants, a black hoodless cloak with a silver spade marking on the back (as in the "spades" from a playing card deck), black boots, and grey fingerless gloves, and spoke with a British accent,

"The name's Jack, and this here is my partner, Selena, and you are?" he asked,

"My name's Alexis." She replied,

"Alright, Alexis, we'll give you a tour." Jack said,

He walked her through the entire academy, Alexis couldn't help but notice that Selena didn't talk very much if at all,

"Selena? Can you speak?" Alexis asked,

"Of course I can, just not much for it presently." Selena said,

Jack laughed a bit at this, "Don't worry, she just needs time to warm up to you, I remember how long it took me and her to get along, you see, by partner, I mean she's my unit." Jack said.

"You see, what you'll be summoning are units, which is what Grahdens told you about before." Jack said,

"Be aware, the unit you summon is completely random, so you can get a male unit, female unit, or genderless unit of any of the six elements." Jack continued,

"There's an element system here?" Alexis asked,

"Yes, you'll find out about it in this book." Jack said as he handed her a book that included an elemental chart, unit index pages, and sphere descriptions,

"Now, what do you say we get to summoning your first unit?" Jack asked,

Alexis nodded eagerly, excited to meet her first unit,

They made their way to the summoning hall, where they met a young lady with light blue hair, and a green and white outfit,

"Hi Jack, who's this with you? Haven't seen her around before." She asked,

"This is Alexis, lady Tilith." Jack said,

"Nice to meet you, Alexis, I'm the beautiful goddess, Tilith." Tilith said cheerily,

"A bit on the flighty side, I see." A voice said in the back of Alexis' head,

"Wait, a goddess? For real?" Alexis asked, feeling quite bewildered,

"That's right, I'm a servant of lord Lucius, God of the gate." Tilith chimed,

Suddenly, Alexis got down on one knee, "I did not mean any disrespect, lady Tilith." Alexis said earnestly,

"No no, it's fine, I know you're new here, so you'll need time to adjust, anyway, I'm here to ensure your first summon goes smoothly." Tilith said,

"If I may ask, why wouldn't it?" Alexis asked,

"Sometimes, units can be quite aggressive when first summoned so I'll be here to make sure nothing bad happens." Tilith said,

"When making summons, you will need five gems per summon, sometimes Lord Lucius will be generous to lower the cost by one or two." Tilith continued,

"So, hope to it, go up to the alter, place one gem in each of the slots, here." Tilith added on as she handed a pouch over to Alexis,

"First summon is on Lord Lucius~" Tilith said with a smile,

"Alright, here goes." Alexis said,

She placed each of the five multicolored gems into the alter slots, for a moment nothing happened, but then, to her right, a gate faded into view,

"Go ahead, it won't stay long." Tilith said,

Alexis slowly approached the multicolored gate, she placed her hand on it, ready to push it open, when suddenly, the gate opened on it's own, after the bright light faded, Alexis could see her unit, she had pale skin, black hair, a red marking by her left eye that may be a tattoo (I honest don't know if it is or not), and somewhat revealing clothing,

"I am Elza, I am yours to command, summoner." Elza said,

"Elza's a great way to start off, very strong." Jack said,

"Wait...I'm assigned to a newcomer? Let me write up my will before we start." Elza said, crossing her arms And quirking an eyebrow in disapproval,

"Annnd the moment is dead." Selena sighed,

"Perhaps a battle will help her understand you." Tilith said,

"You and Elza can fight me and Selena." Jack said,

"What do you say, Elza? Have a battle to stretch your legs a bit?" Alexis asked,

"Eh, why not? Let's do it." Elza replied,

Tilith led both summoners and their units to a dirt arena just out back, both units stretched a bit and we're both soon ready to go.

"Alright, this will be a one-on-one battle, the unit that is unable to continue fighting, loses, unable to continue include, knock out and paralyzing, begin!" Tilith said, giving them the signal,

"Alright Elza, be careful, we don't know what they're capable-" Alexis was cut off by Elza going in on her own,

Elza tried to swipe at Selena with her scythe, but Selena dodged faster than Elza could blink, Selena than roundhouse kicked Elza away,

"Elza, please, I'm trying to help you!" Alexis said,

Elza just huffed in response then went in again,

Selena stabbed Lexida into the ground, creating an ice wall last second, Elza tried to run up it only for Selena to pull a jump kick right through the wall and nail Elza in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her,

Suddenly large curved ice spikes rose up from the ground around Elza, and closing up, trapping her in an ice prison,

Selena made a small ice spite rise from the ground then shattered it with Lexida, and started kicking them towards Elza, pelting her with sharpened shards of ice,

Selena then went in for the kill with her brave burst and swiped at Elza, then butterfly kicked her, followed by a harsh side kick which launched Elza into the arena wall,

Elza then collapsed before she disappeared into Alexis' summoner stone,

"Selena is the winner, good effort." Tilith said,

"Well done, Selena." Jack said to her,

"Damn, we couldn't even scratch her." Alexis said in disappointment,

"Well, I see a big problem, Elza refuses to listen to your help." Jack said,

"But you never said anything to Selena." Alexis said,

"Telepathic link is how a summoner communicates without being audible." Jack replied,

"Don't worry too much about Elza's condition, units recover while within the summoner stone." Selena added on,

"In fact, you should let her hang out with you, units and summoners can become better friends by spending days together." Jack said,

"Good idea, but...how do I summon her? She was out the entire time." Alexis asked,

"Just think about your unit while grasping the stone, the desired units will be summoned then." Tilith said,

"Jack, I'm gonna leave teaching Alexis to you, Lucius just called for me." Tilith said,

"Very well." Jack said,

Alexis then summoned Elza, who was in tip top condition already,

"So, Elza, perhaps we got off on the wrong foot, I'm Alexis." she introduced herself,

"Elza, if we work together, we can be as strong as Jack and Selena, maybe even stronger." Alexis said with enthusiasm,

"Very well, but I won't forgive you if losing becomes a regular thing." Elza said,

"Well it's a start." Selena said,

"Come, we'll show you to your dorm room." Jack said, as him and Selena motioned for them to follow,

Once they got to their dorm room, Elza and Alexis both walked in,

"Alright, study up on the book it has EVERYTHING you need to know, tomorrow's when you'll start training." Jack said,

"Oh and before we go, here." Selena said, handing Alexis a folded piece of paper,

Alexis opened it and saw this written on it, "W274RCI3S523X5"

"What is this? Some kinda secret code?" Alexis asked,

"No, it's the wifi password, we're not savages." Jack laughed.

 **Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this first chapter of my story, who do you think will show up in Alexis and Jack's teams? Feel free to let me know who you think will show up next. :3**


End file.
